Angel Love
by Hinatsa Ana
Summary: Misha dan kakaknya, Sasha, diberi tugas penting oleh Angel Queen, yaitu menjaga hati murni seorang Higuichi Kotaro. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka terjebak dalam permainan Ratu Iblis! Petualangan mereka tidak sampai situ saja. Mereka masih menghadapi berbagai tantangan lahir dan batin. Apalagi, saat Kerajaan Malaikat berada di ambang keruntuhan! Bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya?


Angel Love!

Session Talkshow:

Misha,Sasha,Kotaro,Shio&Author: Hello! Minna-san!

Author: Sasha! Rate and Genre. Misha! Pairing. Kotaro: Disclaimer, Shio: Author!

Sasha: Rated T, Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

Misha: Pairing: MiKotaro=MishaxKotaro, SaShio=SashaxShio, ShiTaro=ShiaxTaro

Kotaro: Ini bukan punya BakAuthor itu! Ini punya Koge Donbo-san. Author Cuma bikin fanfictionnya aja

Shio: Auhtor,eh, Authornya itu Hina-san alias Hinatsa Ana. Soalnya Hana lagi lembur, eh, libur

Author: Sudah, ah! Shio, awas kamu kalau keseleo lidah lagi *dark aura.

Shio: *takut. Oke, deh! Tapi…

Author, Sasha, Misha, Kotaro: Ini dia fanficnya minna! Enjoy read!

End of Talkshow

Misha melangkahkan kakinya menuju Istana Surga untuk memenuhi panggilan Angel Queen. Sayapnya tak berhenti mengepak-kepak. Misha terbang bersama kakaknya, Sasha. Mereka berdua adalah Malaikat Penjaga Hati manusia. Pekerjaan yang paling tinggi di kalangan malaikat.

Sesampainya di Istana Surga, Angel Queen dan asistennya, Shio,yang juga pacar Sasha. Shio dan Sasha berpelukan, sampai Angel Queen dan Misha sweatdrops, Author juga.

(Author: Hee! Kalian pacaran mulu!

Shio : Bentar lagi kami kan berpisah… Author baka! Hiks *nangislebay

Misha : Biasa aja, keles

Angel Queen : Kebanyakan bacot lu ah!

Author : *kaget. Queen koq kaya gitu?

Readers: #DemoAntiAngelQueen

Author : Pintar sekali, readers! Tapi, biar 'The Queen' itu gak ngamuk, kita lanjutin yuk, ceritanya!)

Angel Queen lalu mengangkat tongkat 7 tetes air kepada Misha dan Sasha pertanda ia menerima kehadiran mereka. Shio lalu membacakan surat tugas (?) untuk Misha dan Sasha.

"Misha ditugaskan menjaga hati manusia bernama Higuichi Kotaro, Sasha bertugas mengawasi Ratu Iblis Shia/Shima" Jelas Angel Queen.

"Tugas kalian ini sangat berbahaya, sehingga aku memberikan Angel Power melalui tongkat kalian masing-masing, tapi ingat, power kalian cepat habis bila berada di dekat cincin elemen," Tambah Angel Queen.

"Apa itu cincin elemen?" Misha tidak mengerti.

"Cincin elemen adalah cincin milik manusia yang aku berikan pada lima pahlawan. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan itu dengan semena-mena. Kini, kekuatan cincin elemen bersatu pada diri Shia! Sasha, tugasmu adalah melindungi adikmu saat Ratu Iblis datang. Misha, tugasmu adalah melindungi hati murni Higuichi Kotaro. Berhati-hatilah kalian!" Angel Queen meneteskan satu tetes air pada kepala Sasha, begitu pula dengan Misha.

Sasha dan Misha mengangguk. Mereka keluar dari Istana Surga bersama. Mereka mengemas barang-barang yang mungkin akan dibutuhkan nanti. Sepanjang jalan, mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Kakak, Kotaro itu seperti apa, ya?" Misha mencoba membayangkan seperti apa Kotaro itu.

"Aku sudah punya pacar. Coba nanti kita lihat seperti apa Higuichi Kotaro itu. Sepertinya, ibunya itu juga malaikat. Kalau tidak salah, Higuichi Sonoru! Sonoru meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi anaknya. Sehingga, ia menjadi malaikat. Duh, aku baru tahu kalau Sonoru itu… Ibu yang baik! Hiks… *nangislebayalaShio" Sasha menjawab.

(Author: Dasar SaShio! Sama-sama suka nangis lebay!

Sasha&Shio: Biarin! What your problem?

Misha: Biarin aja Author! Kau kembali ke laptopmu sana!

Author : Iya, iya… #PergiSambilMarahmarah)

"Kakak alay, deh!" Misha menasihati Sasha. Sasha hanya membalasnya dengan nyengir kuda.

Mereka pun berangkat dari Istana Surga. Bawaan mereka 5 koper (?) yang berisi barang-barang penuh kekuatan kebaikan dan sihir. Sampailah mereka pada Jl. Dr. Wahidin No. 03.

(Misha: Ini sekolahnya Author! Kok kita nyasar sini?

Author: Kalian sekolah bareng aku! Ye, ye, ye

Misha&Sasha: *sweatdrops

Author: Kalian itu ke rumah Kotaro! Bukan ke SDN 1 Wonogiri!

Sasha: Kau benar, Author! Kita salah alamat

Misha: Ayoyo, apa sudah jadi? #BergayaSepertiPamanMuhto

Author: *sweatdrop *facepalm

Sasha: Yuk, kita selesaikan ini!

Author: Kau benar! Rencanaku, words-nya sampai 600!

Misha: Sudahlah! Kita nyasar sini! Tapi… Selamat sekolah Author! Semoga kamu dapat gebetan baru! *nyengir

Author: MISHA!

Sasha&Misha: *kaburrrrr)

Kita kembali ke cerita. Akhirnya Misha&Sasha sampai ke rumah Kotaro. Bangunan dengan cat putih itu terlihat terawat. Namun…

"Misha! Kita seharusnya berubah ke mode manusia, bukannya mengantar Auhor no baka itu ke sekolah!" Sasha terlihat panik.

"Ya sudah, sekarang aja! Human-mode!" Misha pun berubah menjadi manusia dengan detil: Rambut merah muda sedikit bergelombang se-punggung, dress hitam panjang se-mata kaki yang membalut tubuhnya, pita hitam terpampang tepat di rambutnya.

"Human-mode!" Sasha pun berubah menjadi manusia. Hanya bedanya dengan Misha, rambutnya pirang. Bajunya dress putih se-lutut dengan rimpel di lengannya, dengan jepit pita putih di kepalanya.

"Sudah kan?" Kata Misha sembari nyengir kuda

"Ehem! Inilah penampilan kami!" Kata Sasha

(Author: jreng, jreng, jreng…. Potong bebek angsa, angsa di kuali, nona minta dansa, dansa empat kali, se…

Misha: Koq musiknya begini?

Sasha: Mana kutahu! Apa yang kau lakukan BakaHinatsa?!

Author: Weeeekkkk! *menjulurkan lidah. Kembali ke fan…fic!)

"Ehm, kalian siapa, ya?" Suara seseorang mengejutkan mereka.

TBC


End file.
